Wolf in the hero
by Athena-daughter-dream
Summary: Percy is born a werewolf and has to hide this fact from his friends can he do it? Or does a serten wolf cach his eye? Rated k because I want to be on the safe side.
1. Wolf secrets revealed

3rd person

As the first snow fell outside of her cave she was going through laiber. Who some may ask, is this woman and why is she in a cave? The Answer is simple she is a werewolf and her name is Sally Jackson, last member of the pack of waters. Now she's in that cave to give life to her son, who is also the son of a god. A Greek god, or more specificly the sea god Poseidon. she was berthing in wolf form becaus it is less likely that she'd need someone there to help her.

Soon her first contactshon hit her with such vishos ness that she howled in pain. Which was a very bad time to howl, seeing as artimis and her hunters were near enof to hear the howls.

"My lady did you hear that?" One of the new hunters cried.

"Yes. I did. It sounded like a wolf. But what is a wolf doing in a park so far from a forest?" Artimis wondered.

"I was kind of wondering why we're here and not in a forest."

"To find the mysterious sorce of that energy lord Zeus sensed 9 months ago. It's strang how we haven't found it yet." Artimis answered. With that they kept looking and found the wolf and her new born.

"Lady artimis we've found a female wolf and what looks to be her new born son. Shall we kill him and have her as a new helper?" An older girl questioned.

"No. Look at how much she is willing to do to make you leave. But I can tell she is more then just a wolf. Maybe someones pet that they bread with a dog to get that pup over there. Come on we have more important things to do." With that the hunters left.

Sighing Sally layer down around her son. The next few years would be hard to go threw. She had to hide her pup, percy. 'I'll hide as a human and find someone who's sent is strong enof to mask ours.' With that though in mind she picked up her pup by the scruff and shifted from wolf to human. Then went looking for a new place to live before she went looking for a human. She did not what to have to explain why her puppy was suddenly a baby. So after percy shifted to a baby after a month of hiding she went looking for a human to live with.

18 years later

percy wakes from a dream of a brown wolf giving berth to a wolf as black as night. Some how he felt he new the brown preditor, so he decided to ask his mom. Today was his last day at home befor he when's to the new greek and roman camp, camp balince. The camp hosed both greek and roman demigods. the camp shirts were red with the picter of mt. Olympus on it. Eney way when he asked she sighed and told him the whole story. About being a werewolf, about being the last of the water pack, a pack that can breath under water. And how he was the heir to the pack even if it was just him and his mom.

" But mom i go to camp balince. They would never except me i they knew! What about Annabeth? Can i trust her? She's like a sister to me."


	2. Running wolf

As I aproched camp I thought about what to say. Should I tell them that I'm a werewolf? I decided agents that. They'd pro think I was a threat and kill me. But as I aproched the border I thought of the last war the gods had desided to what on the gifts so we had time to recuperate, yes I know larg words and what they mean. Eney way I walked to my cabin in the fith court each cabin was in one of the five courts. Separated by who your godly parent is. For example the last to be clamed and in one of the courts before the Romans knew of the Greeks and the giant was started that's were you go unless that court is to full of cabins. And if two are clamed around the same time and are in different courts the one clamed last is the one you go with for where you siblings stay.

After I was done putting my things away I out to head to the beach when I was suddenly plowed over by my best freind."Percy! Everyone has to meet at the dining pavilion for an announcement. Come on." Jason was already running of to tell the rest of camp. I couldn't help thinking that it would take forever to gather the whole camp. With that thought in mind I walked of to dining pavilion.

"Campers! I know you're wondering why you were cald here and why it couldn't whait till lunch. The answer is that from now to an undetermind time we will be training to cach the last werewolf of the water pack. She is room eared to live in New York living with a mortal to hide her self. The gods have also informed me she might have a pup. So she'll be extremely protective of it and might attack us. But do not and I repeat do not harm or kill them in any way. For the gods are trying to preserve their last animal allies." Chiron announced loudly. Everyone started to whisper how strang it seamed to cach and not harm a monster. One boy next to me mermered that he would just kill it anyways.

with that someone asked why the pack was so small. Subconsciously I winced at what mom had told me. That my mating instincts would kick in soon, mad that I'd have to find a mate and have a pup or pups with him or her. Aperintly some males can carry pups do to being subs.

"The pack kept on fighting for the gods until only one was left and she was only a pup. So now her pack is an indangered one. Because they are know as the water pack for a reason. Which is all of them can breath under water. Now any further questions or comments?" Chiron answered.

"Yes. I would like to know why the gods trust them. I know they helped a lot but stile. They're monsters." An Athena girl wondered. Whispers and nod of agreement spread like wildfire.

"The gods trust them because the whole pack along time ago swore on their lives and the river stycks to be loyal to the gods for four hundred years. And the end of it is aproching within this year. The agreement was that if the are loyal and help in the wars for the gods when they over threw their father then when the Romans and Greeks become allies the wolfs will work for them for the four hundred years. It was prophesiesed that the two of use would unite in the last year of the agreement. But it was also said that one of the olympians would meet and have a child with this last living member of the pack."

At the knowlig that the werewolf pup could be a half brother or sister the kids of the council started to freak that their family might be killed if a child of a minor god got to the person first. Sought soft outrage flooded the pavilion, torchering ,y sensitiv hearing. With that everyone dispersed angry that camp had to _save_ a monster.

Layer in Percy's cabin

I was dreaming of a wolf in a garden. A Japanese garden by a stream.

—•—•—Dreamscape—•—•—

A whight female wolf was siting on an enormous rock overlooking a turquoise stream. Her eyes looked like mint green light from a leaf. The fur of hers was perfect, no stains and no dirt was on her fur. The sight of her with the backdrop of bamboo and cherry tree blossoms blowing in the wind making a light snow storm of color that made her look breathtaking.

"I've bin waiting for you. Meet me at the Japan section in the metropolitan museum in ten day time. Good bye and I hope to see you again." With that the dream faded.

—•—•—end dream—•—•—

I woke to the sound of people out side my door snickering. I looked around and got got ready for the day. But as I ap the door I could smell roting fish. I was mortified that someone would desecrate the graves of fish for a prank! So I willed water to appear above them dows them then move the bucket of fish to the floor next to the all I am a vegetarian when it comes to sea I opened the door to find Conner and Travis scoking wet looking frustrated they didn't get me. Then I noticed that the whole camp was their staring at me like I shouldn't have know that this prank was coming.

I just shrugged and went on my way to breakfast. I got a plate and put sausage, bacon, and hash browns. I scraped some sausage in and muttered 'Poseidon' then sat back down.

"Campers. A God has chosen to come and visit our camp and help protect it for a little while. Lord Poseidon." Chiron announced. I was mortified that my dad was here. 'What if he knows and is gonna tell them that I'm one of the werewolfs their looking for' but I didn't let that show on my face.


	3. Life away from loved ones

I was glad that dad didn't seem to know. But then I worryed about what he would do if he found out. So once we were allowed to leave I went straight to the arena.

—•—•—Poseidon's pov—•—•—

I was welcomed to camp and was surprised when I saw the look of fear that adorned my sons face for a second before he masked it with a look of composure. With that everyone was excused to return to their training. I decided I'd observe each of the different things the campers could do. So I started with arts and crafts. To me it seemed that it was a good stress reliever for the for one, he seemed to be a son of Hermes, he might have bin making a cup but then again it could just of easily supposed to of been a circle.

The next activitie I looked at was the volleyball court, everything seemed fine so moved on to the strawberry fields nothing happening there. So on I whent to the stables, besides the horses and Pegasusi bowing to me nothing strange happened. The armory was fully stocked so I when to the arena. There in the middle of other heroes Percy stood ready for a group attack to hit him. Out of nowhere the fight began and as I wached I noticed he moved without a single hit making contact with his skin. I was quite impressed with how he beat all of them without even using his sword. So I just stood there in the entrance waching dumb struck as my son continued training as if I wasn't there. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of the Conkle horn announcing it was time for lunch.

When we got to the dinning pavilion everyone sacrificed some of their food. But when Percy, got to my table he seamed almost different than the cheerful kid I used to know as my son. "So Percy, what's new with you? I know we don't get to talk much but I fig this would be as good a time as any to see how your doing." As soon as I said that he tended up.

"Nothing." He pushed out between gritted teeth,"Just wish I could stop my nightmares. You know same old same old." But I could tell he was hiding something from me I just didn't know what. An awkward silence came over the table then I noticed all the meat he had on his plate.i decided I'd just leave it alown.

After lunch I when to the climbing wall I'm sure glad we added it to this camp. Then I nowti how perfectly Percy, ascended the climbing wall. It amazed me how he was able to get to the top in less than a minute.

—•—•—time skip—•—•—

I was woken up by the sound of my son violently tossing and terning in his bunk. I got up and aproched him to wake him up to ask what was wrong. But then I noticed that his hair seem to have gotten longer from the last time I saw him. I though ok he just hasn't goten a hair cut yet. Suddenly he jolts up to a siting position. banging our heads together. While I fall back startled he looks like he was ready to take on the mother of all monsters.

But he seemed like he was out of it to. "Son? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He didn't anwser instead he got up and walked outside. I followed but what I saw next proved to be hard to swallow because there lo and behold was a wolf coming up to my son. The wolf had deep brown fur but it was graying and its eyes were blue like Sally's which I though was strang.

Next thing I knew I was following them to the forest. Then the wolf changed. One moment it was a wolf the next it was a woman I'd never forget, Sally Jackson or Blowfits.

"S-Sally? Is that you?" The wolf turned human faced me with shock and worry. I couldn't believe it Sally was the wolf the other gods were looking for. That means my son is a werewolf! I hastily backed up when she tried to aproch me. Turning I ran off to inform the campers.

—•—•—Percy's pov—•—•—

When I woke up I headed straight for where mom was and followed her to a place to talk. She shifted so she could tell me how to change forms when we heard an all to familiar voice from behind us. Mom turned around and when she reached out to dad to explain he moved back and ran off. "Mom I think it's time to go." She nodded and told me to shift into a wolf I just have to think of a black wolf.

So I quickly shifted and ran with mom into the woods outside of camp. Never looking back. For I knew that if I came back I'd be in danger.


	4. Life as an alpha

As we ran I could hear the foot falls of mom. They slowed slightly but kept a good pace. _Mom? Where do we go now? It's not like we can just go to Paul and live there with him. The gods would find us and probably hurt him._ I thought to my mother.

 **I know. But Paul is also a werewolf Percy. That's why I started dating him in the first place befor we got married as humans. And thus mates.** Mom thought back to me. Ok Paul will be coming with us. At least I have more than just mom with me in this new world I'm now a part of.

—•—•—with Paul —•—•—

Come on come on! We have to make it to him befor the gods catch us. "Paul! We have to go. The dad knows the secret! We have to hurry." I shouted so Paul would hear where ever he was in the house. I ran to my room and filled a bag with extra clothes, cash, drachma, and a blanket. Then met the rest of the apartment's occupants and left. When we reached the woods we changed and bolted for a safe place mom knew of.

Sally? What do we need to do? It's your call if we go to another safe place. But just remember that Percy isn't used to his wolf form yet. Paul thought to mom but I heard him anyway. We were still in wolf form. But to mortals a wolf with a back pack on must look strang. Looking over at Paul I just realized that he was a gray wolf with whight spots. But still the same kind face.

 _Paul? I curious what pack you're from._ He moved away from the other wolf and looked at me.

The Serene pack. We can have way to much of a level head sometimes. Okay that explains why he's a teacher. 'Cause all teachers need to be really calm and patient.' I thought to myself. I didn't realize that I had thought it to both of them, until mom and Paul looked at me strangely. _What? Is something wrong. Do we have to go again? Because I'm still not used to this form._ **No. It's just that you spoke in our minds when you didn't want to. And you should know that it will be dangerous for us. For you and me as the last of our pack and for Paul for being the last of his pack.**

Yes it will be hard to survive but we will. I'll teach you all an alpha needs to know. But the question remains. Are you ready to learn? Now what do I say? I don't know probably yes.

—•—•—with the Olympians—•—•—

"Are you sure Poseidon? If it is your son then he is in great danger. Many other werewolfs will be after him. To kill him or some to use as a bargaining chip." Zeus interacted his older brother.

"Yes! I saw Sally shift from wolf to human. She tried to aproch me but I backed away."

"if Sally is a werewolf then we need to find them. Artemis can you find them?" Athena continued from a thought no one got to hear.

"Of course I can. But you need to know I know where they are right now. That's because it was night when they fled. And it seems your son's step father is also a werewolf." Artemis said this as if it didn't really matter. Ok the facts made Poseidon worry for them even more. What if Percy thinks I hate him because I ran away from them? No I have to find him!

"Poseidion why don't you just teleport him to you?did you forget that he's your son?" Athena sneered.

"No I just was so worryed I forgot I could do that." Was his whiny retort. With that he brought his son to them. But he was in contact with two other wolfs. So he decided to bring them with his son. when they appeared the wolfs were attacking Percy. Little did he know the wolfs were simply training him. "Who dares attack my son when he is on his own?!" The wolfs stopped and looked at him curiously.

The wolfs looked at each other and shifted. "Actually they we're training me to survive in a normal wolf fight. They only teach those that need a lot of help. Namely werewolfs that just became or just learned of their heritage." Percy growled out.

"Okay. But what are the names of theses two uh... wolfs?" Zeus questioned.

"We're right here ya know. My names StownPaws. This is my sister." The tall blond boy with hazelnut eyes.

"My name is WinterPaws. And I'm in an arranged marriage with StrongHeart." The girl who had whight-blonde hair and minty green eyes. She was fairly tall and looked as though she worked out all the time. At the strange looks she continued, "To you he's known as Percy. But his wolf name is StrongHeart. Which is the name you're supposed to use. Not the human name to keep safe from the ones that would do us harm."

With that they proceeded to look at Percy er StrongHeart. "What? I've known since I learned that I was a werewolf." He answered with slight annoyance. "Can we please leave now? I have to get back to training."

"No. We are supposed to protect you now. So you have to stay here." Hera ordered. Ok that was just off from her usual demeanor.

"Do you really think that he needs protection? Because if you do then you're sourly mistaken. Did you protect him when the second Titan war started? How about the second giant war? No! Each time he has had to fight for his life!" WinterPaws reprimanded the gods.

With that the three shifted and barged out of the throne room, barreling down the hall and threw the immortal city and to the side and leapt over the low wall. Falling down to the streets below. The gods fallowed just in time to see them jump over the edge.

"No!" course the gods. But when they made it to the edge and looked over, they saw the white wolf and the dusty blond wolf were guiding the fall. Percy was falling slower then the other two. _Strange. How does he defy the laws of gravity?_ Athena thought.


	5. Mountains in Oregon

**I would like to thank Demigoddesschildofapoll for correcting my story. And to show it I snakegirl723 here by dub her the goddess of kindness, compassion, literature, help, asomeness, and inner beauty. All hail Demigoddesschildofapoll!**

—•—•—Percy pov—•—•—

Ok maybe I shouldn't have ran away like that. But what do you expect a werewolf, and his closest allies to do? Well the way the gods handled it isn't how you and I quote "save a pack." Really that's not gonna get you their truest.

Although maybe I was a bit harsh. I mean not listening to why they're doing this. But now I think about it I bet the gods, or at least Athena, are confused as to how I'm falling so slowly and how my friends were guiding how they fell. Well I can slow my fall do to the fact that I'm a son of Poseidon after all. So water molecules are something of a given when it comes to levitation, and the Paws are masters of surviving a fall from 1,200 stories up.

So yeah I was pretty sure we were safe. But it looks like the gods are REALLY mad that we're getting away.

"StrongHeart, we have to let your mother KindHeart and your stepdad WiseFight out of the temporary den. We need to get there before the gods." StonePaws informed me.

"Then we need to hurry up! We can't let them be taken. That's not an option!" I ordered.

—•—•—KindHeart's pov (Sally Jackson)—•—•—

WiseFight and I could only wait for my son to come home. There is something we need to tell him. "Paul I have a bad feeling that the gods have found him." I whispered. I just hoped I was wrong.

"Sally love, we know Percy can take care of himself. He's fought in two wars that the gods had trouble in and made it a lot easier for them to win." Paul kept trying to reassert me. But I keep getting the same feeling. Like the feeling when you're being followed.

"Paul I think it would be a good idea to leave. Just in case."

"Alright we will leave. But once we get you something to eat. Stay right here and I'll be right back." With that he ran off to find something for us. So I slipped into our cave and went to sleep.

—•—•—dreamscape—•—•—

The five of us were running as if our lives depended on it. I was obviously carrying a baby. My son was running just behind all of us, but he was also biting at something. Suddenly he's grabbed by a hand. A very large hand. He growled and tried to escape from it. But it only tightened its grip on him. He wined in pain and WinterPaws turned around. Running full speed and pounced at the hand only to be sent flying by another hand into the cliff. It quickly picked her up and you could hear the laughter of something much bigger then us. Something much much bigger.

"These two will do nicely. But first we need to catch the others. Take them to the cage." A voice that sounded deep and dangerous instructed. Soon we had to stop. A large cliff blocked our way. At the bottom were sharp rocks. If we weren't seventeen stores up then we could've gotten away.

Turning around I saw shapes coming closer. Obscured in the fog that surrounded them.

—•—•—end dream—•—•—

I was woken up with a start as my mate nudged me awake. I groggily looked at him. Confusion clear on my face.

"The gods are too close to us. We need to leave." Nodding I shifted. Once we reached the edge of our temporary territory we got out of there as fast as we could.

"Wise Fight, I hope that the kids are safe."  
"Kind Heart, they know how to survive without us. Why are you so worried? It's not good for the pups."  
"I don't want the kids to be hurt. I had a dream where we were captured by a strange creature. From that point on to when we found shelter in a forest near a town called Hood River in Oregon."


	6. Lost Forever

—•—•—WinterPaws pov—•—•—

The second our paws touched the ground we took off for the hidden cave that StongHeart's pack is living in temporarily. "Percy, where's the cave?" I howled to him. We call him Percy when we're in a hurry.

"The cave is in Yellowstone national park, about a mile north of Old Faithful." He barked back to us. It took a little while to get there, but we made it before it got to dark for humans to see. But no one was here inside or out of the cave.

"Where is your pack Percy? I thought they would be here while the gods had us." StonePaws wondered. Looking over at my future mate, I saw the look of utter worry on his face.

Pacing forward a few steps he answers. "I don't know. But I can tell mom's scent changed by a lot."

"Smells like to me your mom is with pups. Did she say anything about wanting to give you siblings?" Was my reply. To which he shook his head. We decided that we could find them in a little while. Because the gods are getting to close for comfort.

We ran off in the opposite direction from the gods. It seems their important enough to the gods for the ones that don't care about anything to help search. I know that we're all thinking the same thing. That the gods would have to get up pretty early to have the slightest chance to get us.

Soon we made it to the middle of the country. We'd managed to lose the gods somewhere in Idaho. Now all we need to do is find their scent then follow it west. It was a good thing they left so quickly. I was getting some firewood so we could pretend that we were mortals so no one would call animal control on us like last time.

I heard a rustling from my behind me. I sniffed the wind discreetly, am I glad that I was down wind from him. In the blink of an eye I hand my follower on the ground with a fairly sharp stick pressed onto their windpipe.

"Don't kill me please! I'm looking for my best friend to tell him that I know where his mom is!" This...satyr had brown curly hair and brown eyes. He had a little bit of a beard on his chin.

"What is the name of your friend? I might know where he is." I demanded. He quivered at the authority in my voice. But nonetheless he tried to keep me from focusing on getting an answer. "Just tell me the name of your friend!" I yelled at him.

He reluctantly started to speak." M-My friend ran away a while ago. Everyone's been looking for him. His n-name is P-Percy. Please I really need to find him." I was shocked. Here I was threatening a friend of the alpha I'm supposed to be with. What is wrong with me?

"S-Sorry! I didn't know who you were. Come with me he might still be out looking for food, but you can stay at camp till he returns." I apologized as I quickly got off him. Pulling him up to his hooves.

"Who's 'he'?"

"'He' is our leader. He will know what to do. Oh! My name is Snow (WinterPaws). Your name?"

"Okay? Well my name's Grover. Quick question, why do you want me to talk to this leader of yours? Are you apart of a gang or cult?"

"Well he might know you, as for the second question we're nether a gang or cult. We are a group." That seemed to satisfy him for the time being. I got the wood I'd dropped and lead him to our temporary campsite. I took him over to the fire pit we'd dug before separating to get it done faster. We were the first to arrive.

"You can sit on the log if you want." I pointed out as I sat on the ground. He moved to sit down on the ground instead.

"So. Where is this guy I have to meet?" He asked as I put the wood in the pit prepared to be lit.

"He's out with my brother hunting for dinner. Well he's learning from my brother but you know." Was my reply.

"You mean the guy I'm gonna just call Don for now, is learning to hunt with a bow?"

"What!? No! To hunt with out a weapon you can loose." Just as I finished saying that I heard the two of them approaching in wolf form. I looked over at Grover and saw that he heard them to. "Don't worry I know who those two are." I grabbed the satyr by the wrist so he wouldn't run away.

The boys entered the clearing. My brother was dragging one stag while Percy had a rope in his mouth. On each end there was a big elk. Percy saw Grover, dropped his rope when the food was away from the side and shifted.

Grover gasped when he saw him. Confused my brother followed suit. Letting go of him I got up and walked to Percy. He reached for my hand and slipped them together. "Hey G-man. Long time no see. How you been?" Perce asked.

"P-P-Percy?! Is that you?! I though you were in danger! I thought you were being chased by werewolves! I didn't expect you to be one. How do I tell Sally?" We a ll looked at him confused.

"Um. Grover, mom already knows. In fact she knew before I did. And just so you know I was born a werewolf." He seemed a bit insulted with the thought of being bitten to become one of us.

With that realization in mind the goat-boy promptly fainted. "Is he alright? 'Cause I don't know how to wake up a goaty-guy." My bro asked.

"He'll be fine. It's happened before. So who's ready to eat?" Alpha replied like this sort of thing happened all the time.

—•—•—one year later—•—•—

—•—•—KindHeart's pov—•—•—

It's been over a year since I last saw my son. Now I have two cubs to keep me pretty busy. Both of them know of their brother and how he had saved the world several times. Right now I was telling them of how StrongHeart had fought in the second Titan war.

"Mommy, what happened to him? I mean why did he leave?" TrueHeart asked. She was always so curious about her older brother.

"Yeah! What did happen to StrongHeart? You never tell us." TopFight agreed with her sister. Looking at them I see that they wouldn't give up on this. Sighing I thought of how I could tell them that as far as we know he's dead.

"Well... as far as we know he's not...(sigh)...not alive. He could still be in the hands of the Olympians. We just don't know." I told them quietly. They looked heart broken. Here they were so happy to learn about the brother they never knew and I had to tell them that he's probably dead.

—•—•—WinterPaws pov—•—•—

I was with my mate in the den. We'd run into another pack that was kind enough to let us stay with them. We'd been out on our own with my brother and the satyr for about a month. But Grover had to go back to the demigod camp, but all of us agreed that he deserved to get a name from us. To say he is welcome back anytime.

The name we gave him was FriendForest. My brother found a place he felt was home to him so he stayed with them as a fighter. Now StrongHeart and I live together. We're trying to raise a new pack. I'm certainly with pups do to this, but I don't mind, because I love my mate with all my heart.

I licked the side of his face to wake him. Slowly those beautiful eyes I could look at forever open. "Good morning mate. How was your sleep?" I asked. I'd learned long ago that he could see the future in his dreams.

"Morning. I slept pretty well. But more importantly how is my precious family? Well rested and fed I hope." Was the proud reply.

"We're fine. But we are a little hungry. Maybe for oh I don't know rabbit?" I growled into his ear. Slowly we got up and walked out to hunt. But as we found a good place to hunt, a low growl stirred the munching rabbits. They spotted us in the bushes and bolted to their borrow. We stayed hidden do to the fact that we'd heard another wolf. One we didn't recognize at all. To the east of our location in the northwest a silver and amber wolf emerged from the underbrush. It was definitely larger then a normal wolf or werewolf that was for sure .

It sniffed the air and looked right at our hiding place. "Come out. I'm here to help. My parents sent me to help a pair of young mates that are expecting pups. I hope you're the two I'm looking for? What are your names by the way?" Percy had slowly come out so if this was a trick then I'd have a little more time to get out of there."I won't answer until you tell yours. So who are you?" He retorted.  
"I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name expected for the two that I'm here to help."

"Alright I'll tell you my names. My real name is StrongHeart. My... my human name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Defeater of the minator,Retriever of Zeus's master bolt, Hades' helm of darkness, The Golden Fleece, Sailor of the sea of monsters, Wanderer of the labyrinth, Defeater of the Nemean lion, Holder of the sky, Ex bearer of the Achilles curse, Defeater of Kronos the king of the titans, Polybotes giant of poison, Praetor of the twelfth league, Sailer of the Argo II, and One of the seven people of the prophecy."

I just stared at him. I'd tried to get him to tell me his full name before because I thought he only had a few titles. Now I know why he always tried to get me to think of something else, he has a lot of them. "Those are just the ones the Olympians know about." It seams he'd told this guy most of his name.

"Thank you but would your mate mind coming out and introduce herself?" He was looking into my eyes. They slowly pulled me forward as if I was a bag in the wind, there was no physical contact whatsoever. "Now if you would please tell me your name I might be moving onto look for them."

"Okay. My name is WinterPaws, trainer of new werewolves. My human name is Willow." I told him cautiously.


	7. New life

—•—•—wolf's pov—•—•—

Finally! I found the two werewolves I've been looking for. StrongHeart and WinterPaws, the best of the best. "Yes! I finally found you. Ya know you two aren't easy ta find." As I barked this out I was so excited to finally meet them. I mean they're an inspiration to us all.

"Sorry but you still haven't told us your name. So if you don't mind I'd like to hear it." StrongHeart pointed out. That stopped my excited thoughts.

"Oh yeah! My name is " I looked around to come up with a cover name."TreeEarth. I don't have a human name." Good save if I do say so myself.

"Why were you looking for us TreeEarth?" WinterPaws questioned me. The WinterPaws just talked to me! As I was internally fanwolfing I focused on her.

"I've been looking for you to try and help you. 'Cause there is a dangerous evil that's trying to destroy all the strong werewolves, and their families. I was sent to find you and get your little family out of here." I stated seriously. If they didn't come with me then we'd be obliterated before we could so much as blink an eye.

When I mentioned the threat StrongHeart perked up. Like he was ready to go into the fight to save us all. "Have you seen my parents anywhere then or have they been found already and are safe?" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know where they could be. They might have been found and are at a different hideout. But come on we need to get out of here." I replied. With that said I lead the way to the hideout that I was born in. As we left I fell into memories of the past.

—•—•—flashback—•—•—

"Mommy why isn't daddy here? All the others have their daddy's with them."

"Well WonderHeart. Your father is on a mission to help save us all that's why he's not here right now. He's out there fighting to keep us safe." Mommy nuzzles me as she tells me this. Just then something outside explodes and you could hear the screaming. Startled we stand and daddy comes running in. He was bleeding badly from multiple wounds that seemed to not have been treated.

"We have to get out of here! Now! Or we're gonna not escape!" He shouted to be heard over the sound of explosions. Horridly we ran out of there, mom holding me by the scruff of my neck. I was shocked when I saw the bodies of my friends and so many others dead. Some in wolf form some in human. But all the same they were dead, with silver weapons imbedded in them. Some were even shot with silver bullets!

How could this happen here?! We're not hurting anyone at all so why hunt us? I was close to crying out for my friends to get up and come with us, but a large silver hand reached out to try and grab us. But mom threw me out of its reach. I watched in horror as the giant hand came down and crushed them. No! How could they just be gone like that.

That was the day I vowed to keep things like this from happening again. The day I joined the Time Travelers Test Team. 4T for short. We look at what needs to change so the future isn't what it is back in my time. Luckily for me my parents are needed to keep the world together.

—•—•—end memories—•—•—

"Welcome to camp Outlook." I said once we reached the top of a hill. They gasped, but honestly most do. This place is just so amazing, with the big lake that's a blue in the sunlight. But at night it's a blue-green that reflects the stars in the most mesmerizing way in the west. On the east side there's a cliff with a waterfall that is like a sea pasig connecting to the lake. The south side is up against a mountain, while the northern part is extremely forested.

"So... why'd you bring us here?" Dad asked me like I was hiding something, which I was but I didn't expect him to catch on so quickly.

"To protect you two and your pup. What else's?" On the inside I was freezing up. What if he knows? How can I make sure he doesn't know, and keep him from finding out while I check?

That's when I noticed the two staring at me like I needed to focus. Which I probably should do." Come on just down the hill and we're there. Wait? WinterPaws are you alright?!" I worried as I saw that she was shaking on her paws.

"N-No! Ahh. I'm not liking the cramps that I have to go through while pregnant. Ahh! That was the worst one yet! Can we please just get in there already? I need to lye down." Mom growled out.

"Of course! Come on I'll take you to the healers." I yelped. This was the moment that mom told me I was born. She'd told me that a young wolf had brought them here and she'd given berth to me and my five siblings soon after arriving.

—•—•—WinterPaws pov—•—•—

Ow! Ow ow! W-What's u-up with these cramps!? Ahh!

"W-Why aren't we in the healers yet!? Th-These pups are not going to let me walk much farther." I groaned.

"Shh. It shouldn't be much farther right TreeEarth? Then we'll know why you're in pain."

"Right. It's just a few meters till you're in the tent." He reassured me. Once I was in I collapsed onto the fur covered ground. Suddenly I felt as though something shifted inside of me.

"What are you doing just barging in here like you own the place!? This is a healers..." I'd cut the healer off with my whimper/growl of pain. "Never mind I got my answer. Now I want you two out of here now! Unless one of you are the father." The strange wolf barked. Haha barked.

"I'm the father! It's alright love. It's alright. Just breath, and stay calm."

—•—•—2 hours later—•—•—

—•—•—no one's pov—•—•—

The two wolves were the proud parents of four pups. Three girls and one boy.


	8. You should read this

**To all my heroic readers,**

 **I need a new beta reader. That's why this chapter is late and hasn't been corrected. For all of you know I'm a terrible speller and have the most annoying spell check ever. So if one of you are willing to beta for me please pm me.**

 **Sincerely, Athena-daughter-dream.**

 **p.s. If you can come up with a better name for me and I like it I'll change my name on here. So feel free to send in your ideas. And if I'm indesided on which name and/or names I'll post a poll at the bottom of the next story.**

 **p.p.s. I need your comments to help me feel encourage to wright the next chapter. And I haven't gotten one since chaper three! So again please coment.**

 **Good bye my allies in the fight against evil! Good bye!**


	9. An please read this

**Hey guys. I'm having trouble with how this should go. Plus I have just gotten to high school and I don't have much time to wright on top of my after school sport and the other activities I participate in. So this might be the last post you see for a little bit. But I'll try to update once a month.**

 **If I don't get any comments, I won't be able to update the story. I need to know if you guys like this story or the chapter so I can revise how I approach this. So please comment.**


End file.
